Out of the Shadows and Into His Arms
by Malfoy teddybear
Summary: Ginny is determined to show everyone that she is more than a shadow of the Golden Trio. She slowly gains her independence during the summer after her 5th year at Hogwarts. Draco will come in after a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. (And what an inspirational woman she is!)

**Chapter One: The Determination **

"Hey, I'll see you guys later this summer! Don't forget to write," Ginny Weasley yelled as she waved goodbye to her good friends Colin and Luna.

Ginny Weasley had just finished her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a quiet year, with no sign of Voldermort or his death eaters. The ministry believed that Voldemort wasn't strong enough to attack yet, the dunderheads couldn't be more wrong. Don't they get that denial is the first step? No, Voldy was strong enough right now, he is just waiting for the opportune moment…in Ginny's opinion anyways.

"Ginny dear, gather your stuff together so that we can leave. I need to drop by Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping," Molly Weasley said as she helped Ron put away his trunk.

"Alright mum," Ginny said as she grinned. This would be the perfect time for her to find a summer job. She was tired of wearing second hand clothes and other second hand things. She knew it wasn't her parents fault, they had tried to provide them with what they could.

Diagon Alley was quieter than usual, probably because people were still arriving home from school. The family split up after agreeing to meet at The Weasley Wizard Wheezes in an hour.

Ginny stood there for a few moments before deciding to just walk the streets looking for any help wanted signs. After about ten minutes she spotted a sign in the window of Flourish and Botts that read:

**Summer help wanted, see management for details**

Ginny smiled, this was exactly what she needed. She got a determined look on her face, held her head up, and walked into the store.

Thirty minutes later she walked out glowing, she had gotten the job! She worked weekdays from eight in the morning to two O'clock in the afternoon with a pay of three galleons a day. (I have no idea if this is right or not but it sounds good to me.)

She asked a bystander for the time and realized she should head to her brother's shop to me her parents.

"Well look Forge, it's our favorite baby sister," Fred said as Ginny walked through the door of their shop.

"I'm your ONLY sister," Ginny stated grinning, she loved her two favorite brothers.

"True, but you're more special to us Ginny bug," George answered while coming out from a door that lead to their back room. " By the way Gin we have something for you."

Ginny grinned. She loved it when they gave her new stuff to try out on people. She especially loved to try it out on Ron and Hermione.

"OK what this does," Fred said while handing gin a small bottle with clear liquid in it, "is, that when taken, makes a person continuously hiccup when they are thinking about the opposite sex, if you know what I mean. And these little bean like things here turn people's hair color into Fluorescent colors. Thank Tonks for that one, very inspirational she was."

"Now Ginny, I wouldn't use this little potion in Ron's food while Hermione is around, that could cause serious damage," George winked at her while handing them to her.

"Don't worry, I would never be that cruel," Ginny said innocently while taking the bottle from her brother and putting them in a bag she took from behind the counter.

Just then her parents and Ron walked through the door.

"Honestly Ron, I would have thought you to have more manners than a hippogriff! Starting a fight in the middle of town! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me and your father!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as they came near.

"But mum, he started it, saying how poor we were and calling Hermione a Mudblood!"

"That may be so but you should have come to me or your father, and we would have handled it!

You are to degnome the garden for the next two weeks and think about your reactions," Mrs. Weasley said, setting her purchases on the counter.

"Yes mum," Ron said gloomily. Then he turned to Ginny and the twins and mouthed, "But it was bloody well worth it."

They all snickered.

"OK everyone I have good news," Ginny said catching everyone's attention. "I got a summer job at Flourish and Botts!"

"That's great Ginny, but are you sure you can handle?" her mom asked gently.

"Of course she can! She wouldn't have got it if she didn't think she could handle it," Mr.

Weasley said while patting his daughter on the shoulder.

Ginny tossed him a grateful look and said, "I know I can handle it. This will also give me some of that responsibility you've been talking about mum."

"Yes, well I-"

"Nonsense mum, Ginny can handle it," George interrupted.

"Yeah, she'll be great! Just think George, our Gin Bug all grown up," Fred said while pretending to cry.

"I know, I know, but we have to let her go sometime," George replied sympathetically.

Ginny grinned at her older bothers.

"Ok, you win Ginny, I know what you are up to Fred, George. I know Ginny can do it," she said sighing, "She's just growing up so fast. She the youngest one of all of you, but sometimes I believe she is so much more mature."

"Ouch mum, that hurts," Fred and George replied simultaneously.

"Honestly Ginny, I can't believe you want more work right after you've gotten out of school, but good luck anyways," Ron said.

"Thanks you guys! I'm really excited about it," Ginny said hugging her parents.

"You're welcome dear, now come on we must go. I have to get dinner started soon you know,"

Mrs. Weasley said while picking up her packages.

Everyone said goodbye to Fred and George and left through floo. Later that night Ginny was writing in her diary. Bill had gotten it for Ginny after 2nd year so that she would have something that didn't write back.

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never believe what happened to day! I got a job! I'm really excited, I hope I'll do a good job. I believe the first thing I'll get with my money is a pet owl so I can write to my friends and not make Ron mad using pig all the time. Besides you know that ruddy owl drives me crazy. Anyways, my family was really supportive of it. Diary this summer might be the change of my life! There will be no more second hand stuff, I'll have more confidence, and who knows maybe I'll even get a different look just to show people the real me. You know better than anyone I'm tired of being in the golden trio's shadow. There's more to me! I'm my own person and maybe this way the world can see. Anyways, I better hit the sack I have to wake up early tomorrow for my first day at work._

_Love you,_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_P.S.: Fred and George gave me some new jokes to play on the trio but I'll write more about that later. _

Ginny put away her diary and turned off her light. She dozed off quickly thinking about how the next day would end up.

The next morning

Ginny woke up to the sound of the Weird Sisters blaring out of her alarm clock at 6:30. She hit the off button and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh crap today is my first day of work!"

Ginny jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. She quickly got ready for the day and was down for breakfast at 7:15.

"Good morning Ginny dear, are you feeling ok this morning?" her mother asked while finishing up breakfast.

"Yeah but I have a nervous stomach," Ginny replied.

"You'll be fine dear, now here, eat your breakfast," Mrs. Wealsey said setting a plate down in front of Ginny.

Ginny nodded and ate her breakfast. She finished at 7:30 and said goodbye to her mum and headed off to her job. She walked through the door at 7:45.

"Ah, you're early Miss Weasley. Good, I can run the basics by you," Mrs. Fletcher said cheerfully. "Alright first thing, don't be nervous, nobody will kill you if you make a mistake, understand?"

"Yes mam," Ginny replied.

"No need to be so formal dear, Martha will be just fine. Now in the mornings we usually won't get busy until about 9 O'clock, so we do most of our shelving and stocking then, I'll show you what to do in a minute…," she kept going on and before Ginny knew it was around 12:00. It had been a busy morning but Ginny had done well to keep up and do a good job.

"Ginny hun it's time for you to take your lunch break. You have 30 minutes and just so you know you've done a great job, better than what I thought a student could do," Martha told Ginny.

"Thanks Martha, I think I'll head over to my brothers shop for lunch," Ginny said blushing from Martha's compliment.

"OK, see you in thirty minutes."

Ginny walked out of the shop toward her brothers' store it was only a few stores down. She had had a great day so far, all the nervousness from earlier that morning was gone and it was replaced with a feeling of self accomplishment.

"Hi Ginny your brothers are in the back if you want to go back there," Lee Jordan told her when she walked through the door.

"Thanks Lee," she replied as she walked into the back area.

She saw Fred stacking some boxes in the corner and George mixing some purple potion.

"Hey guys, " Ginny said, "Do you have any food?"

"AGHHH!"

Ginny laughed at the seen before her Fred had jumped and threw a box he was holding and it hit the cauldron, spilling some of the purple goop onto George who turned, well um duh, Purple.

"Oh dang it Ginny, I'm going to be this color for hours. Fred stop laughing, at least I didn't jump like I saw a death eater," George said while grabbing a towel from a nearby shelf to wipe some of the excess goop off.

"Whatever. Anyways follow me Ginny and I'll get you a sandwich or something," Fred said scowling at being made fun of.

"Thanks Fred," Ginny said taking the sandwich he gave her.

She ate it quickly and hurried off saying bye to her brothers who were cleaning up their purple mess.

"Well Ginny, you made it through your first day, how do you feel?" Martha smiled.

"It was fun. I never knew people read so much, I mean if you listen to the people at school you'd believe reading was a sin, unless of course you're in Ravenclaw," a giggling Ginny answered.

"Yes, it is quite overwhelming at first but you'll become used to it. Well, I believe I will see you tomorrow, same time," Martha said and went back to work.

Ginny left the shop and headed home. She stopped when she saw a recent headline of the Daily Prophet:

**Deatheaters Return**

Ginny paid for a copy and sat down on a nearby bench to read it.

**Deatheaters Attack **

**By: Rita Skitter**

_Deatheaters were spotted attacking a small village called Locksworth earlier today. The casualties were few with 5 dead and 13 injured. The ministry believes this to be a warning from Voldemort, saying he is finally ready for war. The Minister said and I quote "People, we are prepared for this. Aurors have been heavily training and defense has strengthened. Please don't panic everything is under control." Is everything really under control? If so then why wasn't the attack avoided and why were there casualties? Albus Dumbledore has commented that he feels the ministry has not been doing what they should and has been warning the public that they should gather together against this force. With this stand off it makes you wonder, who is the war between the wizardry war and You know Who or is there war between each other?_

Ginny sighed. She knew this was coming it was only just a matter of time. The ministry had been more cautious than usual, according to her dad, so she figured something was up. She, Luna, and Colin were even talking about it a few days before school ended. The students knew something would happen soon. Harry was even planning future D.A. meeting to prepare students for the war, because if things kept going as they were it would fall back to them to protect the wizarding world.

Ginny stood up and looked around. Everything and everyone looked like nothing was happening in the world. Well at least they weren't allowing fear to lead their lives. She sighed again and started walking toward the Leaky Cauldron so she could floo home.

Ginny walked through the fire place and was greeted by the site of her mum knitting something in a chair.

When she saw Ginny, she laid her knitting aside. "Hello Ginny dear, how was it?"

"It was OK, a little overwhelming, but nothing I can't take," Ginny said as she sat down next to her mother.

"That's nice." She picked up her knitting and started in again.

They chatted about general stuff for a while before Ginny excused herself, saying she was going to write Colin and Luna.

Ginny walked up the stairs, saying hi to Ron who was on his way down. She went to her room and got her stationary out.

_Dear Luna,_

_Hi girl! How has the break been treating you so far? It's been amazing for me so far. You'll never believe what I got…A JOB. Yeah I know way kool right? It's at Flourish and Botts and I work five days a week, which really isn't too bad. I can't wait until Friday, when I get paid. I plan on buying an owl so that I don't have to depend on Pig. Anyways, I better go I still have to write to Colin before dinner. Write back!_

_Love,_

_ Ginny_

Ginny sealed the envelope and wrote a similar letter to Colin and sent them off with Pig.

**A/N: Well there's chapter one if I'll get the next chapter up next Sunday Reviews are appreciated**

Also I want to thank my betas Ashley and Emalee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ah the Joys of Shopping**

It had been two weeks since Ginny started working at Flourish and Botts. She was really enjoying it there and liked Martha quite a bit. The only thing that topped those off were her first two pay checks! Ginny had 30 galleons, and she was quite ready to spend it!

So that Saturday morning she decides to talk to her mom. "Mum, I thought about going to go into Diagon Alley today to shop, is that ok with you?"

'It's fine dear, just be careful," Mrs. Weasley answered while cleaning up from that morning's breakfast.

After getting her answer, Ginny quickly ran up to her room to shower and dress. She was running down the stairs when she met up with her brother, and needless to say he wasn't in such a good mood. '_I guess he found out that I borrowed Pig_,' Ginny thought.

"Ginny! Did you use Pig again?" At her nod he continued, "Bloody hell Ginny, I need him so I can send my letters to Hermione and Harry," Ron yelled at her.

"Well I'm sorry! He'll be back in a few hours, you can send them then," Ginny glared at him and then started off to Diagon alley thinking, '_I am defiantly getting an owl today._'

When Ginny entered Diagon Alley she decided the first thing she should do was to open her own Gringots account. She walked into the large building where she was greeted by a Goblin.

"Ah Miss Weasley are you here to visit your family account?" The goblin seemed to be deciding if it was her or an imposter. '_Goblins are really paranoid_' she thought, '_but then again I suppose they need to be_.'

"No actually, I wish to set up my own account," Ginny stated.

"Ah very good then, if you'll follow me please." The goblin led her to a counter.

"Here we go Tasunx will gladly help you from here," the goblin addressed nodded.

"Alright Miss Weasley, the terms to opening a bank is simple, don't cheat us and don't cheat others, the consequences are extremely severe. Now that being said, I'm sure we'll have no problem with you; your family is known for its honesty. Now if you will simply fill out these forms we can get started."

Thirty minutes later, Ginny had her own account with 20 galleons in it.

'_Alright_,' she thought, '_First things first I need an owl, so my blimly idiot brother will stop griping_.'

Eeylops Owl Emporium was busy as Ginny made her way into it. '_Oh my gosh_,' she thought looking around, '_How am I going to find one in this mess?_'

There were owls of every size, brown, grey, white, and many other colors, how would she ever pick one? Ginny wondered around and halted in front of cage that housed large owls.

"Those owls you are looking at happen to be the most intelligent of owls and the largest. They trust few people and are very protective and close to the few they do. They are the best we have, but cost a pretty knut let me tell you," a shopkeeper said in admiration to the owls.

"How much are they," Ginny inquired?

"6 Galleons, 13 sickles, and 21 knuts," the shopkeeper answered.

Ginny thought about it. It would take over half her money; these owls were nearly the cost of a new wand! But the shopkeeper said they made good companions and were protective. After debating a while longer, Ginny finally said, "I'll take one."

"Alright missy, if you're sure and you have the money," he said looking at her red hair.

Realizing he knew she was a Weasley, she held her head up and replied, "I have enough money."

"Ahem, yes, well why don't you pick one out." The shopkeeper had the decency to blush.

Ginny looked around the cage and spotted a pure black one, who seemed to have a powerful look about him. "I want that one," she said while pointing to him.

"Ah very good choice. He's an alpha male and a very dominant one at that. Right, now why don't you go pick him out a cage, but I'll let you know that he doesn't appreciate them very much."

Ginny nodded and walked over to the cages. Ginny picked a nice one that would be perfect for travel, and then got a perch so that he could use it while at home and at Hogwarts. She also picked up a water bowl and some owl treats.

Alright missy, your total comes to 7 galleons and 3 knuts. She handed over 8 galleons and received 16 sickles and 26 knuts back. She put Orpheus (which means darkness in Greek) in his cage and told him it was only for a short while. Orpheus hooted at her in understanding and went to sleep when Ginny put the cloth on, that came with the cage.

Ginny decided to go to her favorite clothes shop, Madam Roberts Styles and Trends. This shop specialized in casual clothes and didn't bother with robes, as Madam Malkins was the exact opposite.

Ginny entered the shop and browsed the jeans area, it had been quite awhile since Ginny had jeans that fit, and they had never been new. Ginny looked at the styles, it was quite ironic actually that the wizarding clothes were of the same style as muggle clothes were with the difference of the magical thread, cloth, and spells, put on them.

Ginny came across a dark blue pair of flair jeans and a black pair of almost the same style while browsing the racks and picked them up. She tried them on and both pair fit so she decided to get them.

"Will that be all for you miss," the lady asked as she wrapped the package in brown paper.

"Yes ma'am," Ginny replied.

"Well then your total purchase comes to 1 galleon, 7 sickles, and 23 knuts."

Ginny handed her the exact amount and left promising herself to come more often.

Ginny headed home with Orpheus, her new clothes, and her total amount of money left that totaled 1 galleon, 9 sickles, and 3 knuts. That wasn't bad for a girl who had never had any money of her own to spend and she still had her 20 galleons in her bank account.

"Mum I'm home," Ginny called out after dusting the leftover floo powder off her clothes.

"I'm in the kitchen Ginny dear!"

Ginny took Orpheus to the kitchen to show her mum. She sat him on the table and uncovered the cage. "Mum meet Orpheus."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and stared in awe at the large owl. "Ginny that is a Sacred owl, the most intelligent and largest of the owl group, how did you afford him!"

"Mum, I have a job now you know, but you're right, he did cost quite a bit."

"Well, I think a nice barn owl would have been just fine for you, I believe you should save your money," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I am saving my money mum! I just wanted something special to me and Orpheus was perfect!" Ginny's mind reeled. Why was her mother being so difficult?

"Ginny I just don't want you to spend money carelessly, what else did you get?"

"I bought two new pairs of jeans," Ginny answered.

"Didn't you get anything for school?"

"No, but I opened a Gringots account and have started saving," Ginny said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry dear I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should've known you would have more sense than your brothers when it comes to money," Mrs. Weasley apologized, giving her daughter a hug.

"It's alright mum; I know you were just concerned. Anyways I'm going to put up Orpheus' cage, and get out his perch so he'll be happy. Then I'll come back down to help you with dinner."

Ginny grabbed Orpheus and her clothes, before trudging up the stairs. She put Orpheus' perch on her dresser and let him out. He hooted in appreciation before giving Ginny a friendly nudge with his beak before flying out of the window, to explore and probably hunt. Ginny put her jeans away into her drawer and then returned downstairs to help her mum.

"So, Ginny, how is the new job going," Fred asked her. Her brothers were home for supper for the first time since Ginny and Ron had been home.

"It's so great! Today I got to go shopping and I got an owl and a few pairs of jeans. I even opened my own Gringots account!" Ginny was beaming with excitement as she answered him.

"Excellent! I always new we would rub off on our little Ginny bug," George said with pride.

Mrs. Weasley gave a very un-lady like snort. "The only thing you two taught her was a simple disregard for the rules."

"Ah mum, thanks we did the best we could." Fred and George grinned at each other.

"May I be excused please?"

"Of course Ginny," her mum answered while she started gathering the dirty dishes to wash.

Ginny headed up to her room so she could write to Colin and Luna. She gave Orpheus, who had come back from hunting, an affectionate pat on his head before setting down to write.

_Dear Luna,_

_Hey girl! What's up? I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been really busy with my new job and helping mum out with the house. Guess what? I got an owl today, he's the one who is delivering your letter of course, isn't he beautiful? Anyways, I was wondering if you and Colin would like to hang out next Saturday, there is a new club that opened in Diagon Alley for 15 to 20 year olds. I really want to go! Please respond RSVP._

_Love,_

_ Ginny_

_Dear Colin, _

_Hi Colin! Sorry I haven't written the past week, I've been busy with my job and helping mum. Anyways have you heard about that new club in Diagon Alley, The Charm? Well, I wanted to know if you and Luna wanted to go with me. I really want to go! Anyways write back!_

_Love,_

_ Ginny_

Ginny folded the letters and put them in envelopes. "Alright Orpheus, are you ready for your first job?"

The owl hooted in agreement, so Ginny tied the letters to him and off he flew. After watching him fly into the distance, Ginny went to her bed and got out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally went shopping today! I got some new jeans, opened a Gringots account, and got Orpheus (he's a Sacred owl)! I hope that I'll be a good friend to him… Anyways I wrote Luna and Colin about going to this new club in Diagon Alley, The Charm! It's supposed to be really cool it's only meant for ages 15-20. My brothers, Fred and George, went the other night and said it was wicked. Well I better go mum needs some help with a few things before I go to bed and I also want to chat with Orpheus when he gets back._

_Love, _

_ Ginevra Weasley_

Ginny put away her diary and went downstairs for awhile to help her mum clean the kitchen and living room.

"Night mum, I'm heading off to bed," Ginny told her as she put away the last of her cleaning utensils.

"Alright Ginny dear, Good night and pleasant dreams."

When Ginny entered her room she noticed Orpheus was back.

"Well Orpheus, how do you like your new home? I know it's not the fanciest place in London, but it's the best place in the world to me," Ginny said while moving onto her bed.

Orpheus hooted and flew over to perch on Ginny's left knee, which was up in the air.

"I suppose the best way for you to understand me is by telling you my life story." Ginny told Orpheus everything about her. How she was spoiled by Fred and George, how when she was younger she was picked on by her other older brothers, she cried when she told him about the Chamber of Secrets and

Orpheus nudged her affectionately. She also told him about being the shadow of the golden trio and how she just wanted to break free from it all and show everyone who she really was. When she finished she gave him a small hug and lay down to sleep. To her surprise she felt a movement above her head and realized Orpheus had laid down on her pillow next to her, she didn't know owls did that. Oh well. She was comforted by this, and fell asleep peacefully.

Alright there is chapter 2! Alright go me! Anyways I've decided to update on Wednesdays for sure. I might be able to sneak a chapter or two more in but no promises. I have Relay for Life, a job, and preparing for college also.

I would like to thank my reviewers!

Betsy (you were my first reviewer thanx a bunch!), -Her-Highness-of-Slytherin, Marauderfan1992, Kendra, GothicSorceressRikkuis, Clare, LarryJoeBob, and Halldarkangel1.!

Thank you all very much! You are the inspiration behind the story, for with out you there would be no encouragement, thus making it hard to write! The reviewers are always special to me!

Also I want to thank my betas Ashley and Emalee who put up with all the mistakes my fic has before it's sent to them! Thanx a bunch you guys!


End file.
